Comedy Hour
by Haret5
Summary: Short comedic drabbles and what not. Chapter 1 Trainee Evaluations (fixed).


A handpicked selection of some of the more interesting Individual Trainee Evaluations...

Henry Adler - Best Maneuver Gear user I have ever seen. Also, worst lander I have ever seen. All else is slightly above average.

Robert Blue - One of the best mathematicians this year has produced. Likes to hoard shoes. Acts stupid around women.

Troy Brewer - Graceful like a bird. Eats like a pig. Looks like a cow.

Gregory Jackson - Excellent at stealing and hiding small objects. Horrible soldier. Above average negotiator.

Stephen Pitt - Died due to old age.

Hugh Mauer - Somehow manages to be more annoying than the wall preachers, even when he is standing still. Excellent memorization skills.

Natalie Stone - Really shy. On occasion she has made sheep look brave. Extremely agile.

Terry Moore - Well above average memorization skills. Less than average understanding skills.

Dean Gunness - Ideal soldier, besides the fact he accuses everyone of stealing his boots.

Dante Wackenheim - Fairly above average in all areas. Has severe OCD (worse than Levi's). Cannot function when he is dirty.

Vale Rein - Will do exactly what she is told, but never in the way you would expect, this habit has been know to be both beneficial and detrimental. All areas well above average.

Craig Smith - Everyone abhors him. For the sake of being humane, he should be killed out back to avoid being tortured to death. Lies shockingly well. Today is the only day he has ever skipped training.

Johnny Hunter: Superb leadership skills but his scrawny appearance and soft voice makes him unable to motivate most people.

Barney Tanner - Nocturnal. Sleeps heavier than a brick. Can hold conversations when asleep. This year's best strategist.

Nancy Yard - Impossible to slap a grin off of her face. Excellent motivator. Works well with teams. Teams do not work well with her because of her constant singing.

Ashlin Williams - He can access most of his potential easily. Extremely lazy.

Becky Longwood - Cocky and somehow most cadets believe her exaggerations. Fairly below average in all areas not involving swords. All ares involving swords, she is a genius.

Steve - Never seen him. Presumably dead, a runaway or extremely good at hiding.

Joseph Dicken - The reason why we have standards.

Daniel Greene - Has poor sense of life preservation, it is unknown if this will be helpful or not (most people are betting on the latter). Below average teamwork skills, all other areas are adequate.

Hozier Roth - JANITOR. NOT A CADET.

Cyril Allison - Excellent interrogator. Torture expert and fanatic. Has not come to training today.

Liam Lacarowit Lickarowits Licarowitz Licharowicz - Average soldier all around (besides the fact that he is the only cadet who can not spell his last name.)

Vivian Locke - Has the potential to be in the Top 10 if she did not care so much about her appearance. (She will never be a looker no matter how hard she tries or how blind the male population might become.)

Victor & Victoria Vaans - Identical twins. Both go by Victor. Can't tell them apart.

Michael Rose - Not much is know about him. Pretty sure I sent him to the fields six times last month.

Edward Adams - A loudmouthed idiot. Everyone hates him, this causes poor teamwork skills, He is only bearable when gambling because he loses often. Has poor strategy skills.

Bryant Reid - Died due to intercourse.

Karl Stroh - Unknown. Sent to fields on the first day. Note to Self : Have a discussion with the records staff about keeping track of who has been sent off to the fields.

Leif Rite - Died due to Tetanus. Note to Self: Have another discussion with the records staff about keeping track of people who die during training.

Heather Crane - Will do anything she is asked if someone adds "Please". _ANYTHING_.

Renny Meade - Died due to drowning.

Doris Griffin - Fulfills the bare minimum requirements.

Carol Lynch - Her last name is quite fitting.

Anya Penn - Sent to fields. Note to Self: Fire record staff and put in people who have at least a quarter of brain.

Lewis Mycroft - Luckiest bastard on the planet. Has high levels of intuition and has escaped or completely avoided many horrible situations.

Karen Creed - Many find her mood swings to be more frightening than the Titans. Powerful when anger. Observant when happy. Agile when upset. Absolutely no good drunk.

Hugo Manchester - Sent to fields. Note to Self: Burn down the houses of those who do not keep the records.

Leonard Lane - One of those.

Cedric Devitt - Sent to fields. Note to Self: Castrate the record keepers.


End file.
